(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed toward pattern arrays and an organic device including the pattern arrays.
(b) Description of the Related Art
An organic material has an easy composition of its material and good processibility to have desired physical/chemical and electrical/optical characteristics, so it has received much attention as an advantageous material for high performance and low cost electrical and optical devices.
Organic material thin films may be formed by a deposition process, and are widely used in the manufacture of organic light emitting devices and organic thin film transistors. However, because the deposition process requires a vacuum atmosphere, there are limits in forming thin films with large areas, and it is not suitable for realizing high resolution due to the use of shadow masks.
On the contrary, the formation process of thin films using an organic material solution includes a step of coating the organic material solution on the whole surface of a substrate such that organic thin films with a large area may be manufactured. However, when a method such as photolithography, ion beam deposition, or plasma etching is used to pattern the organic thin films, the organic thin films may be damaged thereby deteriorating the performance of the devices. Accordingly, a formation technique of organic thin films with a large area and a patterning technique for providing high resolution are simultaneously required.
Examples of the representative techniques are soft lithography, inkjet printing, laser-induced thermal imaging (LITI), etc.
However, soft lithography may not form pattern arrays on a substrate with large size due to deformation of a flexible mold, and inkjet printing needs an additional wall for defining the organic solution and it is difficult to match the compatibility between the organic solution and a printer nozzle such that forming patterns with high resolution is limited. Also, laser-induced thermal imaging may deteriorate the performance of the devices in the step of irradiating the laser on the organic thin films.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.